


Something Gentle In The Concrete

by thepizzasitter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Coitus Interruptus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hurts So Good, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Panic Attacks, Sexual Content, basically raihan is stressed and doesn't want to have sex right then but feels like he has to, but it is very soft and they will be okay, just a soft fic about love and giving raihan an opportunity to not be so on all the time, piers is so not down with that, so they communicate (whaaaat?) and figure that one out, this might be undertagged so let me know if you spot something you need added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24089539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepizzasitter/pseuds/thepizzasitter
Summary: He just needed to focus. If he could do his job here and get this over with quickly, maybe he could at least finish his papers for the meeting tomorrow morning and get half the shipment figured out. He’d have to stay up late and it would be hell tomorrow, but perhaps if he—The realization slammed into him harder than a Rhydon at full tilt.Since when was Piers a job?
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 34
Kudos: 237





	Something Gentle In The Concrete

**Author's Note:**

> Angst with happy ending train DOOT DOOT! Was writing a nice smut scene and couldn't get into it, so neither could Raihan! Wanted to explore our beloved dragon trainer coming to terms with Piers being in this relationship for a lot more than what Raihan can offer him in the bedroom. Music was Make You Feel My Love by Adele. Enjoy!
> 
> If you want to come scream with me on Twitter, my main is ShyloRen and my Pokemon side account is CryptidPiers

Piers’ hands on him had been the subject of his fantasies for years before he managed to gather himself together and ask the singer out.

Countless nights had been spent with his face buried in a pillow and a hand between his legs, desperately wanking to thoughts of long fingers, soft hair, a deep and warm voice at his ear whispering his name.

And when things had finally boiled over, when Piers had gone down to his knees behind his mic on the pitch post-match with a feverish glint in his eyes, he hadn’t been able to hold back anymore. He’d followed behind Piers to the locker rooms, both of them silent, until they were alone. It had taken every ounce of self-control to step up close behind Piers and then just…wait.

Piers had taken a deep breath before he leaned one forearm against the locker, his still-gloved hand pushing into his leggings to take himself up in a loose grip, and Raihan slowly came closer, giving the other the chance to tell him to fuck off and clear out if that’s what he wanted.

His hands cradled the other’s slim hips and caged him in against the cool metal as the singer bit back a moan.

“Can I?” He asked, and the euphoria he felt when Piers choked out a ‘yes’ was better than the high of his victory.

Needless to say, the mere thought of Piers’ coy smile when he was looking to get fucked, or the way he ran his fingers over Raihan’s chest when they were spent, or the filthy words he crooned in his ear when he was buried deep in Raihan’s body…

Well, it didn’t take much to get him going when it came to Piers.

_So why the bloody buggering hell was that apparently not the case today?_

He’d been stressed all day between a bigger fire than usual at the gym, thinking about how much of the budget he was going to have to use to fix it, several of his hatchlings acting up and not listening to anyone, one of his new trainers having to walk out unexpectedly when she got a call that her grandmother was in the hospital, a meeting with Leon and the board he needed to finish preparing for, the shipments of supplies and equipment he needed to process and sort so it could be shipped to Lance, and a myriad of other things.

So when Piers had noticed how tightly wound up he was, he’d done the sensible thing and climbed on top of him. There wasn’t much that relaxed him like Piers being close by, and usually a handjob and some words of reassurance were enough to have him ready to take on whatever he needed to get done. Piers was grinding their hips together in the way Raihan was quickly learning meant he wanted Raihan balls deep in him, and Raihan should have been ecstatic at having his boyfriend pliant and willing in his lap.

And yet, all he could think about was how much work he had ahead of him, and it was already getting dark out. Piers’ tongue was coaxing his out to play and it felt like he was on autopilot, physically there and mentally in an entirely different region trying to explain to Lance that he’d had to sort everything himself because the delivery people had just dumped everything at the gym instead of his flat as he’d requested, and it had rained twice before he realized where it was.

“Raihan?” Piers was biting his neck, but he could hear the slight worry in the tone. Fuck, he wasn’t even hard, was he? And Piers could feel it, writhing on top of him like that.

“Sorry babe, probably had a little too much to drink on the way home. Saw some old mates and they were pub crawling. C’mere, let me get you open while my dick gets with the program,” he laughed, and if it sounded fake to his own ears, it was only because he hadn’t consumed a single drop of alcohol since he and Piers had gone out last Tuesday.

“Aye, you know how beer does you in like that. Lightweight,” Piers teased, getting up to start stripping. All that beautiful skin on display just for him and here he was being useless when he should be marking it up, telling the singer how much he loved being able to have him like this, how much he wanted to please him.

He was almost always the one panting after Piers, could hardly go more than three days without wanting to make love to his boyfriend. Piers initiating was a rarer and more treasured thing because it was proof he wanted Raihan just as much.

He should be grateful for this. What’s more, it wasn’t fair of him to not want it. How many times had Piers set aside his work because his lover wanted some attention, and now that he was asking, Raihan was just too busy for him?

He suddenly realized he had two fingers in Piers, but wasn’t really moving them all that much. He couldn’t remember slicking them up, had he gone in dry—no, the bottle they stashed in the couch was right there, and Piers was trying to wriggle back on them, so at least he hadn’t—

 _Why_ did he feel like he was going to throw up?

He just needed to focus. If he could get this over with quickly, maybe he could at least finish his papers for the meeting tomorrow morning and get half the shipment figured out. He’d have to stay up late and it would be hell tomorrow, but perhaps if he—

“Rai, please,” Piers begged breathlessly, and he shook himself. Right, first he had to do his job here and then—

The realization slammed into him harder than a Rhydon at full tilt.

Since when was Piers a _job_? Did he seriously just have the thought that the most beloved person in his life, the one who put him first in everything and had his back, that he’d pined for and finally had here with him and who just wanted a goddamn orgasm was _work_?

_Stupidstupidstupid you arrogant, selfish, vain, worthless—_

“Stop,” he choked, and he suddenly realized he was shaking. “I—I can’t…”

Everything was blurry and it was hard to breathe. His face was wet, and someone was making these awful anguished noises that he wanted to block out, but he wasn’t entirely sure what was happening until Piers looked at him over his shoulder and his eyes grew wide in alarm.

“Fuck,” he hissed, and suddenly Raihan was being pressed to lay down on the couch, his body automatically following the motion until his head was lying on a pillow over Piers’ lap. Gentle hands began to stroke over his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, brushing away the tears that just kept coming no matter how much Raihan didn’t want them to.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, trying to get himself under control. “I don’t know what—”

Piers simply shook his head and pressed a finger to his lips. “We can figure it out in a minute. First we need to get your heart rate back down.”

His tone was soothing, and Raihan squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to see any potential disappointment on the singer’s face.

“None of that, love,” Piers chided gently, kissing his forehead. “Just be with me, yeah? Don’t think about anything but that.”

He didn’t know how long passed after that point, but eventually his breathing began to slow to match Piers’. His hands still caressed the dragon trainer’s face and after a long while, he finally felt like he wasn’t about to pass out or lose what little he’d managed for lunch.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered again, a raging headache already beginning to form at his temples.

“For having a panic attack? Rai, you know as well as I do that’s not something anyone has to apologize for.”

“No,” Raihan said, biting his lip. “For…for not…being able to follow through.”

“Not sure about you, but panicking kind of kills my boners, so—”

“It wasn’t the panic attack. I couldn’t—I mean, I didn’t…didn’t want—”

It was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly Raihan was being pinned with the single deadliest stare he had ever seen. Including Marnie’s when they had first told her they were dating.

“You wanna run that by me again?” His tone was flirting the line with anger, and Raihan wanted to cry all over again. He sat up quickly, unwilling to be in a vulnerable position.

Of course he was angry that Raihan didn’t want it today. Raihan’s greatest asset as a partner was his ability to please his lovers. Without that, what good was he to Piers? The singer had made it clear he didn’t want his money or his influence and they were evenly matched on the battle field. He was well-studied, but Piers had street smarts in spades. Everything else Piers could easily find elsewhere.

And others had. When they realized he was just another guy that happened to be above average in a few areas, they got bored of him. Said he worked too much and didn’t pay enough attention to them. Told him he needed to cool it with the social media despite it being the one thing he’d had control over while Rose had been around. Reminded him of his shortcomings when compared to Leon even though he tried to explain the differences in their personal camaraderie versus their professional rivalry.

He’d been silent too long, and Piers set his mouth in a grim line.

“Raihan, I’m tryin’ very hard not to make assumptions here. I would appreciate your help with that because from where I’m sittin’, it sounded like you were sayin’ you didn’t want to have sex and yet that’s what we were about to do.”

“I’m sorry,” he said again, feeling like a broken record, trying to numb himself enough to not feel it when Piers either scolded him or walked out.

Piers’ face did something complicated before he visibly relaxed himself, slowly settled closer and taking Raihan’s hands in his. “Talk to me,” he said quietly.

“I don’t even know—”

“Yes, you do,” Piers disagreed firmly. “You’re just worried about how I’m going to take it. Don’t be, m’not going anywhere.”

Raihan closed his eyes and dropped down to rest his forehead against the other’s shoulder. “Stop reading my mind,” he grumbled.

“Get a better poker face then,” Piers retorted, tugging at his arm until he laid back down on the couch, the singer settling on top of him. He had a moment of unease before Piers shook his head. “Not gonna do anythin’ more than kisses, alright? Let me take care of you.”

The dragon trainer nodded and breathed in deep as Piers kissed along his face, letting the pattern of it slow his heartrate. He focused on only the lightness of it and waited until Piers moved his circuit down to his neck and collarbones, feeling peaceful and steady with the weight of his lover over him and soft lips murmuring words of encouragement and love against his skin.

“I got…overwhelmed,” he said haltingly, biting his lip at how stupid it was going to sound when he got it all out.

“What was overwhelmin' you?” Piers asked between each press of his lips against Raihan’s throat.

“Everything,” Raihan said automatically before he remembered what Kabu had once said about generalizations feeling accurate but not being helpful. “My work week has been shit,” he settled on. “I have so much I need to get done and I feel like…like I’m not going to be able to do everything.”

Piers hummed in acknowledgement, moving up so he could kiss Raihan’s temples and start the process over again. The scent of him was comforting, and Raihan tucked his face against the other’s neck.

“You were feelin' overwhelmed and instead of sex helping clear your focus like it usually does, it compounded the feelin' of falling behind?” Piers guessed, and Raihan nodded silently.

“Why did you let me continue?” Piers asked, leaning back to look at him. There was nothing but love and a willingness to understand in them and Raihan could hardly bear it.

Raihan felt his insides crumbling, and he wondered what Piers was seeing on his face.

“Oh,” the singer breathed, eyes widening. His hands shot out to hold Raihan’s shoulders, anticipating the other’s instinct to run from this. “Raihan, _no_.”

Raihan growled and turned his head to face away from Piers.

They were both silent for a long time, and Raihan could feel the sickly thrum of anxiety churning around and around in his stomach.

“How many times?” Piers finally broke the stillness.

“Huh?”

“How many times have you wanted me to stop and didn’t say anythin'?”

“Wha—none! This is the first time, that’s the fucking problem!”

Piers shuddered and covered his face with his hands, letting out a shaky breath. “Okay…okay, that’s…that’s good. Why do you think that’s a problem?”

“Because if it happens too many times, you’ll leave!”

The stare he received was uncomprehending. Raihan let out a frustrated breath and tried again.

“I spent so long trying to show you that I could be good for you, that it would be worth it if you decided to give me a chance. I’ve loved you for years and years and now you’re here with me and I only just started getting used to being able to tell you that! I can’t jeopardize this because of some stupid hangups when I get stressed. You deserve better.”

He hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until he felt Piers’ hands on his face and he opened them. He jolted when he saw that the singer was fighting off tears.

“Have people left you for that before?”

Raihan’s lack of an answer was more than enough.

“They are so _stupid_ ,” Piers breathed, drawing him into a fierce embrace that had Raihan gripping the smaller frame beside him as tightly as he dared. Piers was the least fragile person he’d ever met, able to weather storms as they came and went, and it was moments like these that he was glad of it. “Fuckin’ gits, the lot of them. They’re missin’ out on so _much_. I would feel sorry for their fool arses, but I’m not that good of a person.”

Raihan shook his head, coughing back the tears that were threatening to start again. “They’re not missing anything.”

“Stop. You don’t see yourself when you come downstairs in the morning. It’s like…” Piers stopped abruptly, and Raihan looked up to see him staring very intently at him. A battle was going on behind the singer’s eyes and Raihan nearly spoke before he found his mouth captured in a gentle kiss. It was over too quickly, but Piers traced a finger over his mouth when he tried to chase the softness of it.

“M’not always good at sayin’ how I feel, but try and hear it okay?”

The dragon trainer nodded, bringing a hand up to slip through the other’s hair, the motions soothing them both in turn.

“Sometimes you’ll come downstairs in the morning and you’re wearin’ those bloody Goomy slippers and lookin’ a complete mess and I just…it’s like everythin’ else could disappear and it would be okay, so long as you were still there to bother me about breakfast and sing with me when I forget I have my headphones on.” Raihan held him tighter, unsure if he wanted Piers to keep talking and never stop or if that was just him lying to himself that he didn’t need this more than air right now.

“The sex is good, Rai. Like, leaves me blissed out no matter who’s doin’ what and sometimes you’ll flash that smile of yours at me and it’s all I can do not to forget whatever else is going on and just let you have whatever you want,” Piers said, and Raihan could feel him grin against his shoulder.

“But even the best of it pales in comparison to the rest of why I love you.”

 _Fuck_.

“Your entire existence is…it’s the storms you love so much. You’re somethin’ inevitable and I could so easily drown in it, but you would never let me. You keep me safe, you make the riptide something I can navigate without worryin’ that the moment I let you in is the moment you’ll decide you’re done with me.” Piers leaned back and lifted the other’s hands, kissing each palm and making Raihan feel like he might burst from how in love with this man he was.

“There will be days when I’m gaggin’ to ride you into a goddamn sunset and you’re not interested and vice versa. It happens, but it won’t change how I feel about you. We’re big lads, we can take care of ourselves,” he said with a wink, and Raihan laughed, feeling his stomach start to unknot itself bit by bit. “So long as I’m yours and you’re mine at the end of the day, anythin’ else is just icing.”

“Bloody lyricist,” Raihan muttered, kissing the other’s cheek and basking in how much calmer he felt. His fears never held much sway when matched against Piers’ devotion.

“Still got it,” Piers agreed smugly, holding Raihan close a while longer before he leaned back and pulled them to stand.

“Now, tell me what you still need to get done. There might be something I can do for you on that list. If not, I’ll stay up with you and make you tea in the morning. They’ll be too busy dealing with my tired, cranky arse to even notice yours.”

Raihan gazed down at Piers, wondering if there would ever come a day when he could find the words to explain to the world what it meant to have this person on his side, always willing to face the next challenge down with him.

“Excuse you, my arse is always the first thing people notice in a room,” he retorted, making Piers snicker and leer dramatically.

“We’d better get to work then so you stand a chance of actually sleeping. I remember you saying somethin’ about the meeting we all have tomorrow. Let me get those papers together while you sort the shipment and then we can…”

Raihan tipped his head back as Piers wandered off, planning their attack and making Raihan’s insides feel like they were glowing. He didn’t know how he’d gotten this lucky. And when the morning arrived and they stumbled awake together, cackling over every half -asleep misstep until they could fall into the sweet embrace of caffeine and a shower, he knew he would never stop being grateful.


End file.
